User talk:Nardox
Nazo Hi there, Nardox. I've noticed your Nazo character, and I'd just like to warn you that the concept is a breaching of our rules. Zeref will always be the most powerful Dark Mage in canon, and there is no other progenitor for the Black Arts revealed, as of yet. Therefore, could you please change your concept? Thank you.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Are you comfortable in your understanding of the rules and what not here? If you need help, you need only ask. 04:34:36 Wed Which element? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) You need to ask if it's a non-canon element, such as shadow and ice. However, if it's something like fire you don't need to. This is for both canon Slayer Magics, as well as Devil Slayer. In addition, you need to ask me about Lost Magic and run the concept by me. In any case, yes, you can use Shadow God Slayer Magic, but just call it "Shadow God Slayer Magic (Nardox)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning Nardox, get it together or ramifications will follow. Your work has not improved since you got here and you continue to publish content that breaks standards or just basic magic rules. Help has been offered your way multiple times and that you seem to take selectively. If you don't shape up and your pages fail to adhere to standards again, then a month ban will come your way. You have been warned. 14:32:12 Mon Xezer Ok you've used Phoenix Slayer and did 2 things wrong.....You didn't ask my permission and you didn't even bother to choose an element.....Change it asap (already left a comment on the article in quesion.)Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Your article, Xezer, was deleted, as it was using somebody else's magic without permission; you had not responded for a day or more on it, either. Restore it in that exact same state or make a similar page with the same violation of rules and you will be banned for a month, and lastly, do NOT make new Slayer magics without my permission. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello, your article, The Lock, has copied information directly from wikipedia- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Yu-Gi-Oh!_GX_characters#Society_of_Light - copy/pasting is a serious bannable offense here. I'd like you to write it in your own words- this is your final warning about articles. As Zico has said on the article's page, Nardox, you need to make your articles sensible and in line with the most basic canon related things. If you need help, just ask. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) If you do not remove what I've told you to remove from Ryu within the day (this day, at the end of the 21st of April), I will ban you for a month for not listening. You've been warned, Nardox, I would get to it now. The same applies to "Fuma" and "Zane", or I suppose I should say Madara/Tobi and Itachi. You're more or less making Naruto in Fairy Tail, and that is crossover material which is against the rules. As I've already warned you before, I'm going to say it once more. Magics are limited to seven max. Additionally, rehash Ryu, "Zane", and :"Fuma" now, to make them more original than just "Naruto" rip offs; you cannot come close to the awesome that is that series simply by creating pale imitations, Nardox. You've got 13 hours of time ahead of you. Use it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Looks like everyone here is getting mad. Ok Kronos does seem to be over powered. I'll get ride of all of his magic but not the Nemesis Magic. ILonely (talk) 22:25, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Image Why do you want to have the image below? It makes it article seem off compared to the antire wikipedia. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 22:14, July 22, 2019 (UTC)) Chaos End Ruler Please remove the abilities on Chaos End Ruler, only magic and curses are allowed. Some exceptions are immortality but he can not have the power to warp reality, manipulate souls, Conceptual attacks (whatever the feck that means), Durability Negation (whatever the feck that means) Intangibility Negation, Intangibility and so on. If you do not remove them and use magic concepts or add in the magic concepts of Fairy Tail, the article will be deleted.Also some of the abilities are already magics here anyways, best to use them then a ability that is not magic or curse. This will serve also as a warning. : Holy fuck get rid of anything involving MULTIVERSE DESTRUCTION from Egoism, that is beyond overpowered as fuck. Politness is not here anymore, delete that. Now, or that will be deleted on the spot. This extends to any other characters that possess this "power". This wont stand anymore, delete those powers as it's in violation of our policies, or I'll just delete the articles myself. Only magic is allowed.